the_halfclan_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Wildfire
Wildfire is the main character of The Half-Clan Hero. He is a dark red tom with dark brown stripes and green eyes. Appearances Wildfire appears in all of the released Half-Clan Hero episodes. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Character Summary Wildkit was born, along with his sister Amberkit in the season of leaf-fall to Roseflower and Thornpelt. The two warriors had kept their relationship a secret up until that point, however Roseflower came into NightClan camp with two kits and no obvious father, Ravenstar grew suspicious. After further inspection, he found Roseflower escaping camp at night to meet Thornpelt. Forbidden relationships were strictly against the warrior code, and Ravenstar reported to Birdstar immeadiatley. The two cats were exiled, however they requested that their kits be allowed to live normal lives in the Clans. They left the Clans, and were never seen again. Ravenstar insisted that both the kits belong to NightClan as that was their mother's Clan, however Birdstar managed to bargain with him until he agreed to give up the tom kit, Wildkit. While Ravenstar was perfectly fine with Amberkit knowing that she was a Half-Clan outcast, Birdstar believed that he could raise a more loyal warrior if he thought that he had only DawnClan blood, and Wildkit was tricked into thinking that his foster parents, Silverstripe and Redwood, were his real parents. While the rest of DawnClan knew of Wildkit's true orgins, they were ordered to keep it secret and treat him like an ordinary cat. Wildpaw became an apprentice in newleaf, along with Darkkit, a kit who was only a little bit younger than him. The truth was revealed to him by Darkpaw. He was horrified after learning his backstory, but learned to accept himself. He later became a warrior called Wildfire after fighting in a battle with DayClan, and saving himself from an apprentice called Nutpaw. Only half a moon after becoming a warrior was he invited to his first Gathering. At the Gathering Ravenstar announced that NightClan had two new warriors called Rainstrike and Amberheart. Wildfire recalled Birdstar telling him that his sister was called Amberpaw. After the Gathering he spoke to Amberheart telling her that he was pretty sure they were siblings. Amberheart was delighted to find her brother, and they agreed to meet in secret at the Gathering place at moonhigh. During the meeting, Wildfire and Amberheart talked about the ways their Clans had raised them, Wildfire discussing how he was never meant to know he was half-clan and Amberheart complaning about how her foster mother never cared for her. They did not get to speak to eachother much, as Darkclaw came along and revealed that he had been following them and he knew they were breaking the warrior code. He told them he would retreive Birdstar, and Wildfire and Amberheart knew that no matter what they did they couldn't escape their leaders' finding out what they had done. Darkclaw came back to them telling them that Birdstar wanted them both at DawnClan's camp and the two siblings followed him. At camp Birdstar was waiting for them on his rock. He ordered that Darkclaw escort Amberheart back to NightClan's camp and make sure that Ravenstar knew what she had been up to. Once Wildfire was alone with Birdstar, the leader scolded him for being disloyal and ordered that he promise his loyalty to DawnClan again. Wildfire refused to do this, saying that he should have the right to know his kin and that Birdstar would have surely done the same if he was in Wildfire's position. The young warrior demanded that Birdstar allow him to meet his sister. In a fit of rage, Birdstar decided that despite Wildfire swearing that he had only breifly met Amberheart, that he was actually lying and had been meeting up with Amberheart in the past. For this, Birdstar exiled Wildfire from DawnClan. Wildfire traveled to the NightClan border to tell Amberheart the bad news, and discovered that Amberheart had been exiled from her own Clan as well. With no place to go, the two became rogues. They marked a small territory to hunt in and made a den, but were unhappy. Two moons later Wildfire was transported to StarClan in a dream. Two cats met him there, saying that they were his mother and father, Roseflower and Thornpelt. It was explained to him that his parents weren't living as rogues, and that they had drowned in the river while exiting the Clan's territories after their exile. Roseflower gave him a prophecy, "A great evil will rise over the Clans, destroying them and torturing the innocent, unless the Half-Clan Hero makes his way." Wildfire asked them what it meant, but of course they don't tell him and he just woke up right there because when has StarClan ever done anything useful? Wildfire tells Amberheart about his dream as soon as he wakes up, and she responded that if the prophecy is about the Clans, then that's where they must go. Category:Characters Category:Important Characters Category:DawnClan Cats Category:Male Characters